A Caring Friend
by NeverEnoughMM
Summary: The four have been friends for a long time, but is it possible for them to be more? A Freddy X Bonnie fic. They are meant to be thought of as anthro. Contains some strong language. This is yaoi/gay/MM whatever you want to call it. Possible lemons in the future. This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy it and please leave comments! Rated M for language and possible future lemons.


"Attention. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is now closed for the day. Please make your way to the exit and we hope to see you again soon."

"Finally, closing time," Bonnie says to himself, after a very rough day at work. There was a birthday party, which is always insanity. He had cake thrown at him, soda spilled on him, and had been kicked in the shin several times. One child who had had too much cake and soda even threw up on him. Unfortunately, this was about an average routine. They had to deal with bratty kids all day from 7AM to 7PM. But it was their job and they had to do it. Bonnie noticed Freddy, Foxy, and Chica walking towards him.

"Damn dude. I saw you got thrown up on by some kid earlier," Foxy says, a slight grin crossing his face.

"Well, just an occupational hazard as they say. What about you guys? I was so busy I didn't notice anything you guys were doing," Bonnie replies.

"Nothing as bad as you. Freddy and I had to sing for most of the day so there weren't too many issues," Chica answers. The look in here eye conveyed sympathy, but also relief that she wasn't on floor duty today.

"My day was smooth sailing," Foxy says with a smile. "All I had to do was my pirate act for a few groups of kids. Most like me so I never have too much trouble." Bonnie rolls his eyes.

"You're lucky they like you, can't see why though," he jests. "Well, I'm going straight home after a day like that. I have to shower to get this smell off me. See you guys tomorrow."

"Freddy and I are going out to the bar, you should come. It'll help relieve the day's stress," Foxy suggests. He shoots Freddy a wink, who just blushes and turns away.

"I don't know," Bonnie replies. "I feel like shit today and I don't know if I'm up to going out. And besides, I don't like going out anyways. I'm no good with talking to new people."

"You should go. You rarely get out and even if you're not good with new people you still have your friends. I would go too but I have tons of housework to do," Chica replies. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" they exclaim in unison.

"Alright. I guess I'll go. I'll meet you guys there in 45 minutes," Bonnie says as he is leaving the pizzeria. After a quick drive home, he takes a hot, steamy shower. The water running off his skin feeling very cleansing after his earlier experience. He lathers his lean frame with his favorite soap and washes his hair out with his almond shampoo. Bonnie prides himself on his hair care. People always seem to love when guys have soft hair. He finishes by rinsing off and towelling dry. He wraps the towel around his waist and walks to his closet, debating what to wear. They never said it was a formal outing, but Bonnie always hates to be under-dressed. He settles for a casual formal look and pulls on a purple collared shirt and a pair of beige pants. He grabs one of his colognes and sprays a little on himself, so as to not be overwhelming. Taking a quick look in the mirror, he decides that he looks good and can leave.

About five minutes later, he arrives at the bar and locates the table where Freddy and Foxy are at, about to start on their first round of beer.

"Well well well, aren't we looking nice this evening," Foxy teases. He was dressed in black pants and a grey hooded vest. He wore a light blue shirt underneath. Freddy was dressed in blue jeans and a black zippered vest with a white shirt underneath.

"He sure does look nice...," Freddy says, in a slight daze. He quickly snaps out of it and follows up saying, "I'll go grab you a beer." He gets up and heads towards the bar.

"Somebody sure has their eyes on you," Foxy jests, eyes flicking towards Freddy. Bonnie's face begins to show a faint red blush.

"What? No. We're, we're friends. Yea, friends," Bonnie stutters, clearly flustered at the idea of Freddy liking him. Bonnie never thought of having romantic relations with someone of the same gender. However, he never found a girl that he liked either. Bonnie never thought he needed anyone. He was content with his single lifestyle, living how he wanted. He thought of relationships as unnecessary. He never really went out with anyone. Sure he went on a few dates, but nothing ever clicked. He thought of himself as an emotionless robot, but he was okay with that. When Freddy places his beer in front of him, he snaps out of his thoughts. He gives him a thanks and a nice smile. Bonnie thought he saw a hint of a blush in Freddy's face when he smiled, but quickly dismisses the all drink their first beers and order another round. Foxy begins to tell a story about one chick he had found in a bar that tried to roofie him and steal his money. Freddy seemed distant during his story, lost in his own thoughts. When Foxy finished, Freddy suddenly turns to Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I have something to tell you. Before I do please just promise to hear me out," he says.

"O-okay…," the confused Bonnie replies.

"Bonnie, I have these feelings for you. Romantic feelings. I can't stop thinking about you. Your cute smile, soft hair, beautiful purple eyes. What I'm trying to say is, I like you. I don't know if you swing that way, but I can't keep these feeling bottled up anymore. I haven't told anyone because I didn't know if this was normal or if it was a phase. But I know now that these feelings are real and are right," Freddy confesses, a nervous expression plastered on his face. Bonnie sits in stunned silence. Had his friend really just confessed feelings for him? It felt surreal. He didn't know what to say. All he wanted to do was get out of there. The feelings swirling in his head made him feel unwell.

"I-I-I have to go," he blurts out. He quickly leaves some money for the beer and runs outside to his car. He starts the car and drives away, unsure what to do. He knows of one person who was always there to help him. He starts to make his way to the house of the one person he's always turned to in times of confusion.

Freddy sits in silence, his head down in a dejected manner. He looks to be on the verge of tears. Foxy moves closer to his friend, wrapping an arm around him, attempting to comfort him.

"Well, I didn't see that coming," Foxy says in a soft tone, smiling gently at his friend.

"I'm such a fucking idiot. Why the hell did I think I should just drop something like that on him. He probably doesn't want to see me anymore. I just ruined our friendship…," he solemnly states.

"Hey, don't think like that. He's probably just confused. I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you by leaving. He just didn't know how to handle that situation. You know he's always shy when it comes to these things. Listen," Foxy places his hand and hook gently on his friend's shoulders, turning him to face him. "You did what you thought was the right thing to do. Nobody can be asked for more than that. Bonnie just needs time. I'll talk to him later. For now, let's just let him figure this out for himself."

Chica stops her vacuuming, believing she heard her doorbell. A few seconds later, she hears a knock at her door. She opens the door to find Bonnie, eyes watering, standing outside.

"Oh my god, Bonnie! What happened? Come inside," she exclaims, ushering him inside. She leads him to her sofa and sits next to him.

"Hey," he says, sniffling. "Something just happened and I'm not sure what to do."

"What happened" she asks.

"Um, at the bar just now. Freddy said that he...he likes me. I don't know what to do. Nobody has ever said they liked me before, let alone another guy. I just don't know what I'm supposed to do. I've never thought about having a relationship with another guy. I mean, I'm cool and all with him being gay. I just don't know that I am. Chica, what do I do?"

"I can't tell you what to do. This is your life. It's cliché. but you have to follow your heart. Do you have feelings for him too?"

"That's just it. I don't know. I've never thought about it until now. I always have felt really close with him. I enjoy being with him. He gives me a sense of security and a sense of safety."

"Sounds to me like you do care for him. Listen, I know it might seem strange considering it's another guy, but if you like him, no one else's opinions matter. I think this is about you being scared to date someone who one, you actually care for, and two, is a guy. Think it over."

"Thanks. I knew I could come to you for help." Bonnie gives his friend a hug and leaves. While driving home, he thinks of all the times Freddy has looked out for him. When he first started at the pizzeria, he was scared to death of everyone else. But it was Freddy who took him in and showed him that they were all his friends. Was it really that long ago that Freddy had had these feeling for him. He gets home and his phone starts ringing. He checks the number and it's Foxy. He decides to ignore it. He just wants to be alone and think about the situation. He changes into sleeping clothes and crawls into bed. The longer he thinks, the more he realizes that he does like Freddy. His last thought before falling asleep is snuggling in Freddy's warm and comforting embrace.

The next day, Bonnie wakes up at his normal time. He showers and gets into his work uniform. He eats a breakfast of oatmeal and drinks some orange juice. He has butterflies in his stomach as he drives to work, nervous about talking to Freddy. He had decided to date Freddy. He didn't know how, but he knew it was the right choice. He pulls up to the pizzeria and clocks in. He finds that the only other person clocked in is Freddy. He enters the main area and sees Freddy, sitting alone at a table. He walks over and sits beside him. Freddy looks extremely upset. Before Bonnie can say anything, Freddy suddenly turns to him.

"I am so sorry. I'm a terrible person for just dropping something like that on you. I didn't want to hurt you. I want you to know I don't want this to change our friendship. I'm okay. I didn't know what I was thinking, expecting you might like me back. I'm just…"

"Hey, wait a minute. You shouldn't be apologizing to me. I acted terribly and I'm so sorry. I must have hurt you very much. I just didn't know how to respond. It was too much for me and I just ran away from the problem. But that being said, I do like you. Your kind smile and generosity. You always make people feel welcome. You've always looked out for me. You're my first ever true friend, but I want to be more than friends. I thought I'd never find anyone I like, but that person was right next to me the whole time. I hope you can forgive me, and if you still want, I want to be able to call you my boyfriend." Bonnie's face was bright red by this time, as was Freddy's.

"I would love nothing more," came the compassionate reply. Freddy takes Bonnie's head in his hands and brings him in for a kiss. The two lovers lock lips in a sweet embrace. Freddy's experience taking over and guiding Bonnie's lips, matching them. After what felt like a blissful eternity to Bonnie, Freddy breaks the kiss. "I love you," he says, before wrapping his arms around Bonnie and pulling him in.

"Dayum! Looks like you guys worked things out alright," Foxy calls from across the room.

"That was really cute, both of you," Chica says with a smile. They had both clocked in and arrived in time to hear Bonnie's confession and see the kiss. Freddy and Bonnie both blush, but Freddy pulls him in for another brief kiss.

"Looks like someone found himself a boyfriend," someone calls sarcastically from across the room. Everyone turns to see Golden Freddy, standing in the doorway of the room. Today was one of the days he worked and he had just arrived. "Hope it lasts," came another sarcastic comment. Golden Freddy walks towards Freddy and whispers in his ear, "If I were you I'd keep an eye on that booty. Plenty of others would love a sweet piece of ass like that and will swoop in at the first chance they get." He pats Freddy roughly on the shoulder and strolls out.

"That guy is such a fucking douche," Foxy says, comfortable that Golden Freddy is out of earshot. "What did he say to you anyways?" Freddy tightens his hug on Bonnie.

"It was nothing. Just him being an ass again."

"Well don't let him get to you. You should be celebrating with your new boyfriend!" Foxy says excitedly. Unfortunately celebrating would have to wait, as the first customers of the day began to walk through the doors.


End file.
